Steele
Steele is an Alaskan Malamute/Siberian Husky mix who is Balto's rival and the main antagonist in the animated film, Balto. Steele plays Palpatine/Darth Sidious in Animation Star Wars He is a sith lord Steele plays Kirby in The Brave Little Kodi He is a vacuum cleaner Steele plays Clueless Morgan in Childrens Tonight (Muppets Tonight) Steele plays Farley in Fa Mulan's Sword 2: Thomas' Great Adventure He is a fox Steele plays Shere Khan in The Mobius Book and The Classic Book He is a tiger Steele plays Scar in The Wolf-Dog King He is a lion Steele plays Scud in Cartoon Story (Davidchannel Version) He is a Dog Steele plays Troy in Animated Party (Sausage Party) He is a sausage who loves picking on Barry, and is a potential fatality of the Great Beyond. Steele plays Nuka in The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a evil lion Steele plays Hades in Baltcules He is the Greek god of the underworld Steele plays Jafar in Baltladdin, Baltladdin II: The Return Of Steele, Todladdin, and Todladdin 2: The Return of Steele He is a sorcerer Steele plays The Mouseking (in Flashback) in The Fox Prince (Uranimated18's Style) Steele plays Gaston in Beauty and The Echidna and Beauty and the Genie He is an arrogant hunter Steele plays Shan-Yu In Jenlan He is the leader of the Huns Steele plays Jenner in The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Davidchannel's Version) He is a Evil Rat Steele plays Captain Hook in Humphrey Pan He is a pirate Steele plays Professor Devlin in Skippy in New York He is Tabitha's partner and co-leader of the thugs Steele plays Prince John in Balto Hood and Pongo Hood He is a prince As Flotsam in The Little Mer-Husky He is a Moray eel Steele plays Maccus in Animals Of The Caribbean He is a cursed pirate with the head of a Hammerhead shark .Steele plays Tai Lung in Kung Fu Wolf He is a Snow leopard Steele plays Unalaq in The Legend Of Kate He is a man from the Northern Water Tribe Steele plays Scarface in The Animals Of Animation Wood He is a blue fox Steele plays Brainiac in Superwolf: The Last Son Of Krypton He is a Kryptonian computer and villain Steele plays Augustus May Who in How The Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) He is a who and the mayor of Who-Ville Steele plays Darth Vader in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style) He is a Sith lord Steele played Prince Achmed In Dodgerladdin and Kodiladdin He is a prince Steele played Chief in The Wolf-Dog & The Hedgehog He is a hunting dog Steele Played Clavius In The Swan Dog 2: Escape From Castle Mountain He is The Magic Shaper Steele played Carface in All Wolves Go to Heaven and All Wolves Go to Heaven 2 He is Itchy and Charlie's Arch Nemesis Steele played Shan Yu's Bodyguard in Kiara (Mulan) and Aleulan He is Shan yu's Bodyguard Steele played Honest John Worthington Foulfellow in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is a fox Steele Played Rasputin in Vixeystasia He is an evil monk Steele Played Professor Ratigan in The Great ilovecakeAJ Detective Steele played Air Conditioner in the Brave Little Puppy Steele Played Wheezy Weasel in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a weasel Steele Played Red Skull in Captain Balto: The First Avenger He is the leader of Hydra. Steele Played Reptile in Animal Kombat (Vinnytovar Style) and Animal Kombat II (Vinnytovar Style) He's a Creature Ninja of Outword Portrayals *Simbalto - Steele played by Shere Khan *Todto - Steele Played by Buster *Dannto - Steele played by Cat R Waul *Ericto - Steele played by Clayton *Romeoto - Steele played by Joe the Pilot Fish *Flikto Steele Played By Hopper *Bodito - Steele Played By Linnux *Shaggy (Aka Balto) he is Played by Ben (scooby doo and ghost) Gallery: Steele.jpg Steele grinning evilly.png Steele.png Steele Scared of The Bear.jpg Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Sled Dogs Category:Princekodi Villains Category:Men Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Leaders Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Steele and Belladonna Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Uncles Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Brothers Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Brats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Ultimate Villains Category:Wild Animals Category:Complete Monster Category:Grandfathers Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:1995 Introductions Category:THX Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Davidchannel